Bring Me to Life
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: Raven thinks that she's too creepy for anyone to like her... until someone proves her wrong. Please read and review.


I don't own Teen Titans or the song "Bring Me to Life" by Evanesence

**Bring Me to Life**

Raven was walking through the almost empty streets of Jump City on a chilly evening in mid-January just as the sun was setting. She had decided to clear her mind of everything that had been going on at the Tower. The Titans East had just stopped by for a movie night, and Raven didn't feel like she would belong with the others. Robin was with Starfire, Beast Boy was with Terra, and Cyborg and Bumble Bee had been making hits on each other since the Titans East had arrived. She sighed to herself and silently asked the Lord why she felt so alone. Raven knew that she was free to express her emotions more ever since she had defeated Trigon, but she still couldn't find anyone that would be interested in someone as… creepy as her.

As she continued her aimless walk, she accidentally bumped into someone. She could tell who it was just by looking at his uniform, but didn't make eye contact for fear that he might see through her hollow eyes and see the loneliness inside. Although she had her hood up, it still wouldn't be enough to hide her amethyst eyes.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" asked Aqualad with concern in his eyes.

"I could ask you the same question," Raven replied dryly as she looked up at him.

"When I noticed that you didn't join us for the movie I went looking for you," he replied.

"Why did you care about where I was?" Raven asked coldly.

"Because you're my friend, and I wanted to make sure that you were safe. Besides, I wanted to spend time with you and get to know you better," he told her.

"You don't want to get to know me," Raven replied. "You know nothing about me, and the less you know the better."

"I disagree. Beast Boy told me about what happened last year- between you and your father," said Aqualad.

"That little grass stain!" Raven muttered venomously as she felt ready to strangle Beast Boy at that very moment. "He may have created me, but he was _never_ my father," Raven said aloud.

"I know. I understand how you feel," Aqualad replied as Raven starred at him questioningly.

_How can you see into my eyes?_

_Like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and bring it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(Wake me up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

"Why are you so interested in me anyway?" asked Raven with suspicion. "Of all the girls you could have picked to talk to, why me?"

"Well, ever since Beast Boy told me about what happened between you and your father, I realized how little I knew about you and how much I wanted to get to know you more. You're a very interesting person Raven. I know I never really told you this, but I really like you, and I really want to get to know you better. And I was wondering… if you'd like to go out with me sometime."

Raven's eyes widened with disbelief as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks, "Um, alright. You… wanna go out for pizza or something?" she asked shyly.

"Sure," he replied with a smile, "and afterwards we could go to one of your favorite cafés."

"Sure. I'd like that," said Raven with a nod, and they headed for the pizza place.

_Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(Wake me up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

Raven shivered a little as they sat at the pizza place, but the steaming pizza and being close to Aqualad made her feel warm both inside and out. She couldn't stop blushing through out the entire night, and she could have sworn that she had seen him blush any time they touched, or when he would look her way when she wasn't looking and would turn around as soon as she did. At the café, she ordered her usual, while Aqualad ordered a coffee (I honestly have no clue about cafés so bear with me). He even took a sip of her tea, and he actually liked it. Raven spent most of the time talking, which was really surprising to her, but Aqualad didn't seem to mind. He even told her about himself and what he had done before becoming a Titan. By the time they finished their date and got back to the tower, they were holding hands and smiling. Once they reached the tower, they were both tired, and it was getting late, so they quietly snuck past the others and headed to Raven's room.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow night?" asked Aqualad hopefully.

"Count on it," said Raven, now with her hood down as a small blush crept over her face.

Suddenly Aqualad leaned in and left her a peck on the cheek. "It was really nice getting to know you, Raven. I had a great time. Good night," he said.

"…Yeah… it was… really nice getting to know you too. I also had a great time," said Raven shyly as her blush deepened. "Good night."

Aqualad smiled and headed down the hall as Raven slipped quietly into her room, unknown to Aqualad that she too was smiling. Behind closed doors, Raven felt ready to burst with emotion.

'_He likes me! He really likes me!'_ Raven practically screamed in her mind as her emotions, Happiness and Love danced with joy.

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love darling_

_Only you are the live among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark while you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here there must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

"Hey, Aqualad, where were you tonight?" asked Robin as Aqualad entered the main room.

"I actually spent the night hanging out with Raven," said Aqualad as Cyborg, Beast Boy, and the other boys smirked.

"Glorious!" exclaimed Starfire, "And what did you two do together?" she asked.

Aqualad shrugged, "We just went out for pizza and went to her favorite café. We actually had a pretty good time."

"So, did you kiss her?" asked Cyborg as he, Beast Boy, Speedy, and Mas y Menos hovered around him.

"Sorry, guys, but that's between Raven and me," replied Aqualad with a smile as the others frowned with disappointment. 'Sweet dreams, my angel,' Aqualad thought to himself as he and his team headed home.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(Wake me up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_**The End**_

Yes! My first AqualadXRaven fanfic! I kind of got bored writing mostly BBXTerra stories, so I decided to add in a little more variety. And if any of you have any ideas or requests, please e-mail me, and I'll see what I can do. I promise I will start adding chapter stories and different TV show stories as soon as I get some ideas and have the time. This story is dedicated to Lucy, one of my close friends, and a fellow AquaXRae fan. Please read and review. Enjoy!


End file.
